Charlie Pace
E' uno dei 48 sopravvissuti della sezione centrale dell'aereo. Prima del disastro * Da bambino, è stato un chierichetto (lo dice a Mr.Eko nell'episodio Il Salmo 23). * È un cattolico devoto. * Bassista, cantante di riserva e principale autore della band inglese Drive Shaft; il suo fratello più grande, Liam, ne era il cantante. * Litiga con suo fratello Liam la sua assuefazione all'eroina, ma lo stress e la tensione lo spingono a provarla. Ne diventa presto dipendente. * Tommy, il suo spacciatore, gli propone di frequentare Lucy Heatherton, conquistando la sua fiducia per poi derubarla. * Diventa il fidanzato di Lucy, nonostante all'inizio si fosse avvicinato a lei solamente per derubarla e procurasi così dei soldi per comprarsi la droga. * Si reca in Australia per tentare, invano, di convincere suo fratello a riunire i Drive Shaft. * Soggiornava nello stesso hotel di Hurley. * L'attore, Dominic Monaghan, ha un tatuaggio sulla spalla sinistra che recita "Living is easy with eyes closed"(Vivere è facile, con gli occhi chiusi), un verso della canzone dei Beatles "Strawberry Fields Forever". Questa frase, a quanto pare, è diventata anche una caratteristica del personaggio. * Sua madre afferma che lui è "speciale". * Suo padre era un macellaio, e si opponeva alle sue inclinazioni musicali. * Prima dello scoglimento ufficiale dei Drive Shaft, stava scrivendo una canzone intitolata "Saved". Sull'aereo * Era seduto al posto 29C. * Aveva un forte desiderio di drogarsi oppure era sotto effetto dell'eroina. * Scappa dalle hostess mentre cerca una toilette vuota per assumere un po' di eroina. Prima passa davanti a Jack, seduto al posto 23A (Rose dice di lui , "Credo che avesse fretta") e prova le toilette della classe economica che, a quanto sembra, non era disponibile. Quindi rientra in seconda classe, raggiunge il secondo corridoio passando per i sedili, disturbando Boone e Shannon, che sedevano al 9C e al 9D. Passa poi le tende che separano la prima classe da quella economica, ed entra nella sezione di prima classe. La toilette sulla sinistra che tenta di aprire per prima è chiusa, e l'altra sulla destra è disponibile. Entra e chiude la porta. * Benchè fosse nella sezione frontale quando l'aereo precipita, Charlie si fa sorprendentemente vivo sulla spiaggia con i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale. Come sappiamo dall'episodio pilota, la sezione frontale si è schiantata a molte miglia dalla spiaggia. Sull'isola * Scrive F A T E (fato, destino) sulle fasciature che ha sulle dita, poi corretto con L A T E (in ritardo). * Dice a Jack di non saper nuotare. * Locke lo aiuta a liberarsi della dipendenza dall'eroina. * Estrae Jack bloccato da una caverna franata durante il suo periodo di astinenza dalla droga. * Fa amicizia con Claire, convincendola a spostarsi nelle grotte * Non crede ad Hurley quando il ragazzo gli confida di aver vinto molti milioni di dollari alla lotteria e di essere quindi un multimilionario. * Resta quasi ucciso quando lui e Claire vengono rapiti da Ethan Rom; Jack lo rianima con un massaggio cardiaco. ** O lui o uno degli Altri lasciano come traccia almeno tre delle lettere (L A T) scritte sulle bende durante il rapimento. *** Potrebbe essere un omaggio a "Il Signore degli Anelli", nel punto in cui due hobbit, Merry (interpretato da Dominic Monaghan) e Pipino vengono rapiti e lasciano una serie di tracce in modo che i loro amici potessero sapere dove erano diretti e andare quindi a salvarli. Potrebbe anche essere un riferimento alla favola "Hansel e Gretel" dove i bambini lasciano per la strada delle molliche di pane per poter ritrovare la strada di casa (nella versione moderna le molliche sono diventate "biscotti"). ** Quando viene trovato impiccato, la E che vediamo sulle sue dita è più angolata rispetto a quella che gli abbiamo visto scrivere in un flashback all'inizio dell'episodio. * Spara e uccide Ethan Rom per vendicarsi del rapimento del figlio di Claire e per essere stato quasi ucciso a sua volta. * Accompagna Sayid all'inseguimento di Rousseau dopo che questa ha rapito Aaron. Charlie rimane ferito da una trappola preparata da Rousseau e Sayid brucia della polvere da sparo sulla ferita per cauterizzarla. * Mr. Eko lo costringe a condurlo all'aereo dei narcotrafficanti. * È presente all'incontro tra Mr. Eko e il fumo nero. * È tentato dall'eroina trovata nel relitto dell'aereo dei narcotrafficanti. Nasconde diverse statuette della Vergine Maria prima che vengano trovate e confiscate da Locke. * Chiama Aaron, il figlio di Claire, "Testa di Rapa" * È un fan dei "The Kinks". * Non ha mai sentito parlare dei Geronimo Jackson. * Si notano le lettere F A T E sulle dita della sua mano sinistra in un sogno/visione in cui si vede Charlie che tenta di liberare Aaron dall'interno del suo pianoforte che, mistriosamente, si trova sulla spiaggia dell'isola. * È il quarto componente del gruppo a sentire le voci durante il salvataggio di Aaron (vedi Sayid, Sawyer, Shannon). * Fa un sogno/visione dove soccorre Aaron che va alla deriva in una cesta e, una volta raggiunta la spiaggia, vede sua madre e Claire vestite come angeli che gli dicono che il bimbo è in pericolo e che proprio lui ha il dovere di salvarlo. In questa visione vede anche Hurley, vestito da qualcosa di simile a un apostolo. Una colomba bianca vola via, come se venisse fuori da un dipinto. Mr. Eko fa riferimento a questo fatto, più avanti nell'episodio, quando racconta a Claire che, mentre Giovanni il Battista battezzava Gesù, le nuvole si aprirono e una colomba bianca volò giù dal cielo. ** Eko afferma che forse il suo sogno ha un qualche significato e che Aaron dovrebbe essere battezzato perché in pericolo (di dannazione eterna, secondo la dottrina cattolica). ** Appicca un incendio vicino al campo per creare un diversivo in modo da poter rapire Aaron per poterlo battezzare nell'oceano. ** Viene preso a pugni da Locke dopo aver restituito Aaron a Claire. * Diventa complice di Sawyer. ** Aggredisce Sun ma fa credere che siano stati gli Altri così che Sawyer possa assumere il controllo delle armi. ** Chiede a Sawyer di non dire a nessuno che è stato lui ad aggredire Sun. ** Vuole rendere Locke ridicolo agli occhi di tutti. ** Rifiuta quando Sawyer gli offre una delle statuette della Vergine Maria. * Alla fine dell'episodio Uno degli altri si ha l'impressione che venga avvicinato da Sayid nel tentativo di reclutarlo per un qualche motivo misterioso. ** Stava aiutando Sayid a costruire qualcosa quando Ana Lucia chiede a Sayid di accompagnarla a cercare mongolfiera di Henry Gale. * Va nella giungla con Ana-Lucia e Sayid per seguire la mappa disegnata da Henry Gale per indicare il punto in cui si trova la mongolfiera del vero Henry Gale. * Ha con sè una pistola ma non sembra averla chiesta a Sawyer. Forse una ricompensa per i servizi resi? * Dice ad Ana-Lucia che lei non dovrebbe portare una pistola con sé perché l'ultima volta che ha sparato aveva ucciso qualcuno.Ironicamente, la stessa cosa potrebbe dirsi di lui. * Aiuta Eko a costruire una parte della Chiesa sull'isola. * Consegna a Claire una specie di vaccino preso dai rifornimenti. * Sostiene di essersi iniettato anche lui una volta il vaccino per verificare se fosse sicuro e dice di non aver sofferto di nessun effetto collaterale (per ora). * Vincent lo conduce alla scorta di Sawyer. * Getta in mare le restanti statuette mentre Locke lo guarda da lontano. * Claire lo tiene per mano al funerale di Ana-Lucia e di Libby. * Dice a Locke della barca di Desmond. * Aiuta Eko a posizionare la dinamite per far saltare in aria la porta blindata. * Prova a salvare Eko durante l'esplosione della stazione Cigno. * Ritorna sulla spiaggia dopo che Desmond ha attivato la sequenza del "Fail Safe". ** Non dice se Desmond, Locke, o Eko siano ancora vivi; probabilmente perché non lo sa neanche lui. * Lui e Claire fanno pace e si baciano. Teorie *Il comportamento di Charlie durante l'episodio Fuoco e acqua può essere il primo sintomo (vedere cose che non esistono) della malattia che Danielle Rousseau descrive, nella prima stagione, a Sayid. *Quando tira su il cappuccio della felpa, Charlie è convinto che non gli possano succedere nè cose buone né cosa cattive. Nel commento DVD dell'episodio La falena, Dominic Monaghan sostiene che sia una specie di "coperta di Linus" per Charlie. Infatti indossa il cappuccio quando si sente, per usare la parola adatta, "perduto" (in inglese Lost). *il tatuaggio di Charlie con il verso dalla canzone Strawberry Fields Forever recita "Living is easy with eyes closed". Il verso seguente è "Misunderstanding all you see" (Non comprendendo ciò che vedi), e più tardi nella canzone il verso "Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about" (Niente è reale e non c'è nulla a cui aggrapparsi). Queste frasi sembrano adattarsi, in maniera simbolica, alle esperienze vissute dai sopravvissuti e in particolare quelle di Charlie. *Il suo sogno in Fuoco e acqua non è stato indotto dall'eroina, ma è una visione tipo quella che ha John Locke in Deus Ex Machina e quella di Claire in Un figlio. Domande Irrisolte *È sordo da un orecchio (dopo gli eventi della Scarica)? *Perché sembra non ricordare ciò che è avvenuto nella stazione Cigno? Galleria fotografica Image:Charliegettinghigh.jpg|Charlie si droga. Image:Charliehangingout.jpg|Charlie impiccato. Image:Charlietalking.jpg|Charlie parla a Kate. Image:Charliepumpin.jpg|Charlie mentre mette un disco. Pace, Charlie Pace, Charlie